Best Friends Chase Sickness Away
by KH777
Summary: Collab with Robin Logan! When Nai falls ill, his friends hurry to care for him. In the meantime... Airship One is having a celebration?


**This is definitely not intended to be yaoi**. This is a Karneval collaboration role play fan fiction my best friend Robin Logan and I did together. She played the following characters: Yogi, Gareki, Jiki, Kiichi, and Tsukitachi, and I played: Tsukumo and Nai, along with some details. The cover art is from official Karneval merchandise.

When the fluffy, white-haired boy had woken up this morning, he had felt utterly horrid. His head was pounding, and sweat caked to his forehead. Throat dry and scratchy, his feet made a slight patter on the carpet as he headed off to the kitchen to retrieve some water. Lightheadedness was thick over his consciousness as he swallowed hard. _Is this... what it's like to be sick? I've never felt such a sensation before..._

Yogi was also in the kitchen, eating some toast. "Ah, Nai, why today is a lovely morning isn't it?" He said, though he immediately widened his eyes as soon as he said that, now fully looking over at Nai. "Oh my, you look horrible! A-are you feeling okay?"

Clearing his throat, Nai shook his head. His voice had a hoarse edge due to his sore throat. "I-I feel all funny..."

"Funny? In what way? Are you hurting?" Yogi quickly asked, placing his toast down and quickly walking over to Nai, pressing a hand to his forehead before he could even answer. "Oh, you poor thing! You're burning up! You must be sick! What are your symptoms?"

"My throat is all scratchy... and I feel dizzy."

"Ah, that's just horrible! You go back to your room and rest, I'll bring you some water and I'll get to making something right away! How does some soup sound, eh?" Yogi asked, giving him a small, reassuring smile.

"Thank you." Nai smiled meekly in return before glancing back down the hallway. His room wasn't that far away, but he also wasn't certain he could make it there without fainting, as he felt fresh waves of dizziness pulse through his head.

Gareki exited their room then, and furrowed his eyebrows slightly when he saw how horrible Nai looked and how worried Yogi seemed to be. Then he walked over to the two of them, "What's going on?"

"It's just awful! Nai's sick!" Yogi announced, frowning at Gareki.

"Oh. Great." Gareki mumbled sarcastically, looking down at Nai.

"I know. It's just so horrible. Why don't you keep an eye on him while I cook something?" Yogi suggested then, grabbing a cup for Nai and pouring some water in it, handing it to Gareki.

"Yeah, uh, okay..." Gareki said, taking the cup. "Anyways, think you can make it back to our room without tripping over your feet?"

"Maybe?" He answered uncertainly. It wasn't so much of a problem of tripping, but more of just plopping down like a dead weight; his legs felt gelatinous.

Gareki sighed. "Well, don't worry; if you can't walk straight, I'm sure the sheep around here wouldn't mind carrying you."

"I don't see any around..." Nai mumbled, not wanting to raise his voice for the sake of his throat.

"Hm..." Yogi put his hand against his chin. "I think Airship One needed them, I'm not sure why though. Oh! I have an idea! How about a piggyback ride!?"

Ruby eyes gazed towards his friend, blankly for a moment. He had never had a piggy back ride before, but it looked fun. "Ok, thank you." Nai beamed at Yogi.

"Alright then, get on the express!" Yogi exclaimed, getting on one knee.

Gareki groaned, going on ahead of them. Uncertainly, Nai climbed onto his back, latching his arms on his shoulders for lack of knowing where to put his arms properly.

"Okkkayy, heeeree wee gooo!" Yogi said enthusiastically, standing up only slightly, making sure his back wasn't too far up, so that Nai wouldn't slip off or anything. He began walking down the hall and to Nai's and Gareki's shared room. The silvet would have giggled in delight if his throat had felt the way it normally did.

Once they were in Nai's and Gareki's room, Yogi put him down. "Alright then, I'll get to cooking! You take good care of him Gareki, and just call if either of you need me!" Yogi said before leaving the room. Gareki handed Nai the class of water then. The boy downed the glass before setting it down on the nightstand.

"So, do you need anything else?" Gareki asked, crossing his arms and watching Nai.

Not feeling up to talking, Nai shook his head.

"Well, alright then. Why don't you just see about getting some rest?" Gareki told him, getting on his bed and pulling out a book of sorts.

Waiting patiently for Yogi, Nai leaned his head against the bed stand and turned to Gareki. "When you're sick Gareki, what does it feel like...?"

"Uh, I don't know. Usually just nausea and sore throats." Gareki replied, glancing at Nai.

"Oh..." Nai muttered. That sounded pretty similar to how he felt; he was expecting it to be different because he wasn't human. Perhaps, colds were not biased to race. He wondered if rabbits and hamsters were the same way.

"Why? You've seriously never been sick before?" Gareki asked him.

"Not like this..." Nai muttered. "I mean, there wasn't much to get sick from, with just me and Karoku not moving around too much... I'm sure you've gotten sick more than me."

Gareki smiled slightly. "Yeah, probably. I've been sick plenty of times in the past."

 _Meanwhile on Airship One..._

On the exterior, lay decorations of golden and silver-gray banners extending across the ship. Sizable balloons also extended over the height of the ship, bearing shades that matched the banner with some as white as snow. In the interior, sheep rushed to and fro, hurrying to their destinations. On the way, one of the little guys took a sharp turn and crashed into a young man with ebony hair and bright gold eyes.

"Whoa, slow down, little buddy. No need to be running around too fast." Jiki told the little sheep, smiling down at it.

Jiki walked past the sheep, going into the room of the ship where Kiichi and Tsukitachi were in, casually drinking tea.

"It's so kind of Airship Two to let us borrow their sheep." Tsukitachi said with a content smile on his face.

"They probably assumed we were in danger and desperately needed them." Kiichi pointed out, taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, we did get back from a pretty horrible mission, so I'd say we deserved this." Jiki said, sitting down beside the two and grabbing a cup of tea for himself, which one of the bunnies or sheep prepared ahead of time for him.

"Well, either way, if we get in trouble for this, I'm going to blame Tsukitachi. It was his idea, after all." Kiichi announced.

Tsukitachi gasped slightly. "Oh, come on, neither of you had to agree to this! And it wasn't my idea to take Airship Two's sheep!"

"Well, it certainly wasn't mine." Kiichi defended herself.

"It hardly matters. I doubt they'll even miss them. Besides, nothing's wrong with taking a break and throwing a little bit of celebration party." Jiki pointed out, gesturing a little to some of the decorations.

"Agreed! We have to keep our moral up somehow!" Tsukitachi happily exclaimed. "Anyways, I think it's time to pull the booze out now."

Kiichi looked away, making a noise of disgust. "Honestly, would it kill you to settle for some tea every once in a while?"

"Maybe." Tsukitachi responded with a playful smile.

 _Back at Airship Two..._

"Alright, I'm baack!" Yogi said, opening the door to Gareki's and Nai's room, a warm bowl of steaming soup in the cup of his hands. "I hope you like it, Nai! It should be very yummy!"

Nodding in thankfulness, Nai placed his hands firmly on the bowl and placed it in his lap before taking a sip. The warmth felt soothing for his sore throat as he ate.

Yogi smiled at him. "If there's anything else you need, just say the word."

Just as Yogi opened the door to exit the room, he almost ran into a young woman with golden blonde hair separated into wavy, thin pig tails. In her hands, she held a stuffed critter that was round and chubby with ears dotted with purple at the ends.

"Oh, Tsukumo! Here to visit Nai, I'm guessing?" Yogi asked with a kind smile.

"Yes." Tsukumo nodded with a small smile as she raised her arms proudly. "I brought a get-well present."

"Ah, that's so kind of you!" Yogi said, moving out of her way to let her through.

Stepping forward, she offered the gift to Nai, whom accepted it gratefully, squishing the material with his hands. "Thank you very much, Tsukumo."

"You're welcome. I named him Lil' Nai."

"Aw, what a cute name." Yogi commented with a bright smile.

"Yeah, sure." Gareki mumbled then, looking over to Nai curiously. "Hey, do you need more water or anything?"

But once his eyes laid on Nai, all he saw was a mesh of diamond hunched over in an arc and meshed into the rose red of his clothing.

Gareki widened his eyes slightly at him. "Nai? Hey, are you alright?!"

This caught Yogi's attention as well, and he glanced at Nai worriedly, frowning. Nai's answer was muffled by his clothing and came out as a moan. Out of nowhere, his head was spinning to the point where he couldn't even hold his head up. He felt so utterly nauseous.

"U-um, do you need a bag or something?" Yogi quickly asked.

Tsukumo patted the bundle on the back. "Gareki can get the bag."

"Wha-why me!? Whatever, I'll be back as quick as possible." Gareki mumbled, leaving the room as soon as he finished his sentence. Just as he promised, he returned pretty quickly, offering the bag to Nai. Delicately clutching the bag, Nai leaned over his bedside and vomited.

Gareki backed up at little from him, glancing away awkwardly. After he had finished, the nausea began to pass him by and he took several deep breathes.

"Better now?" Yogi asked him hesitantly.

"Mmn... I think so." Nai muttered hesitatingly, raising his head slowly. Tsukumo scooted over a bit to give him space.

"Alright good. I'll go back to get you more water. How does that sound? Oh, and Tsukumo, we wouldn't happen to have some medicine lying around, would we?" Yogi asked, looking at her curiously.

"We do. I'll go retrieve it." Tsukumo nodded, her pigtails swaying with her steps as she went to grab the medicine.

Yogi nodded, grabbing Nai's glass and leaving with it.

Gareki glanced at Nai, wanting to say something that might be helpful to Nai, but not knowing what he could say. He wondered if the kid needed to maybe leave the ship and get some fresh air? That might help him feel at least a little better. Maybe he'd ask Yogi and Tsukumo about that when they get back...

Noticing his gaze focused on him, Nai spoke up. "I'm sorry to worry you all... I'm sure I'll feel better soon..."

Gareki furrowed his eyebrows, blushing slightly and looking away. "What the heck? Don't apologize for something you can't help! That's just dumb!"

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Stop that." Gareki told him, frowning.

Nodding and attempting to change the subject, he offered Lil' Nai to Gareki, arms outstretched. "Do you want to feel him? He's very soft."

Gareki blinked, staring at it for a long time before slowly and hesitantly reaching forward and touching it. "Oh... it is pretty soft..."

The door creaked open again, revealing the golden blonde girl, resting on her hands was the medicine.

Gareki quickly backed away from Lil' Nai, blushing slightly. "Well, about time you came back!"

Ignoring him, Tsukumo turned to Nai and handed him the medicine. "Here you go."

Yogi walked forward then, holding out the glass of water for him as well. Nodding in acknowledgment and thankfulness, Nai took both of them.

"Hopefully the medicine will start helping you feel better soon." Yogi said with a soft smile.

The ruby eyed boy felt his eyes began to get droopy.

"Anyways, Nai looks pretty tired, so we should probably just let him sleep now." Gareki suggested.

"Oh, or I could read to Nai! I'm sure he'd like that, right Nai?" Yogi asked with a cheerful smile.

"Mmn, what story would you read?" Nai grinned.

Glancing over to the shelf, Tsukumo retrieved a few books.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Gareki mumbled, staring at the three.

"Oh, this one has a pretty fun title!" Yogi exclaimed, taking a book from Tsukumo and holding it up to show Nai it.

"Sounds good to me," Nai agreed.

The blonde girl turned to Gareki. "Are you staying?"

"I-I mean, yeah, it's my room too!" Gareki quickly told her, crossing his arms.

"Do you want to sleep too?"

Gareki blushed slightly. "I'll sleep when its night."

Yogi smiled, sitting down on Nai's bed and opening the book. "Alright, everyone get comfy!" He exclaimed, before beginning to read.

Despite the intention of the story was to help Nai fall asleep, the lavender eyed girl was the first, lying comfortably on the crook of her arms. Not wanting to disturb her, Yogi kept reading. It was unclear on who had conked out next, Gareki leaning against the bed with his arms crossed, or Nai lying down on his side. Either way, the golden haired young man kept narrating until the story came to completion. As soon as it came about, his eyes were drooping closed.

 _Fin_


End file.
